The present invention relates to a continuously variable belt drive transmission, and more particularly to a microstructure on a surface of a pulley which is in contact with a belt.
Japanese Patent No. 3209323 describes a metal element of an endless belt for continuously variable belt drive transmissions. The metal element has a side face adapted to be in contact with tapered surfaces of input and output pulleys, on which microscopic recesses and projections are formed in order to increase friction coefficients of the side face of the metal element and the tapered surfaces of the input and output pulleys.